


Oh Mary, Mother of God

by Call_Me_Clarence



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x03 'The Foundry', Accidental Drug Use, Angels are Douchebags, Angst, Blasphemous, Blasphemy, Bunker, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, F/M, Fighting Heaven, Fluff, I couldn't help myself, Im going to Hell...maybe, Like bad Blasphemy, M/M, Messing with Biblical lore, Recreational Drug Use, Resurrections, The names fit, baby powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Clarence/pseuds/Call_Me_Clarence
Summary: Mary has a secret and it's tearing the Winchester family apart. Castiel is caught in the middle. A familiar face comes back from the dead to help as the new 'Team Free Will' battles Heaven, again. All to protect something that wasn't supposed to exist in the first place. Castiel is just trying to figure out whats going on, and Dean is making things much more complicated than they need to be. Humans.





	1. When the Bow Breaks

Castiel leaves Crowley to his 'interrogation' and shuts the motel room door behind him. Rowena had tipped them off to several local demons who may have a lead on Lucifer. Cas makes his way over and leans against the truck he had stolen. He pulls out the phone that had been vibrating with message alerts, almost non-stop, for the past 10 minutes. Crowley had told him to 'Go deal’ with his ‘loverboy'. Castiel had rolled his eyes but complied, it was always something urgent if Dean was texting this much...or he might be inebriated again. Which always gave Castiel insight into Dean's mind. He quickly unlocked the phone and clicked on Dean's messages.

Dean: Mom's gone  
Dean: She fucking left, Cas  
Dean: She came back into our lives, only to leave? What am I cursed or something?  
Dean: Probably am  
Dean: Fuck  
Dean: just fuck everything

Castiel noticed that he also had a considerable amount of messages from Sam.

Sam: Cas I'm worried about Dean  
Sam: Has he texted you?  
Sam: Mary just left  
Sam: She's moving out  
Sam: I'm worried about Dean  
Sam: Cas?  
Sam: Castiel???  
Sam: You'll text me if he calls you, right?  
Sam:...Castiel?  


Castiel pulls up Dean’s number and calls it. He waits nervously as it rings. He gets voicemail but doesn't wait to hear the whole message before he’s hanging up and dialing again. Each ring sends Castiel heart racing faster. He feels like he’s losing control over his vessel. Then, finally, a quiet voice answers the phone.

"Cas..." it's barely even a whisper, more like the hint of Castiels’ name at the end of Deans breath. A human might not be able to hear it, but Castiel could. Castiel could feel Deans words through his grace and their shared bond. Using the phone only amplified the connection, and of course allowed Dean to hear what Castiel had to say in return.

"Dean." Castiels voice was low but he forced as much compassion and love into the word as he could. He never knew what to say, so he tried to make what he said as meaningful as possible. No word carried more meaning for him than Deans name.

Dean lets out a deep sigh and then draws in a sharp breath. He does it again before he tries to speak "Mom, she's-" Dean sobs out before he can stop himself. Castiel can hear the sound Deans fingers make as they scrape over his stubble and come to rest firmly in front of his mouth. An attempt to stop Castiel from hearing the sadness that Cas could already feel surging through their bond.

"Dean, I know...It's..." What was he supposed to say? That its ‘going to be alright’? Castiel didn't actually know if it would 'be alright'. He didn't want to lie to Dean. Though he could lie if Dean wanted him too. He just didn't know what Dean wanted. Being 'straight-forward' with Dean has worked well in the past. Especially since they had agreed on 'No more lies'. That had seemed like a very smart agreement.

"What do you need, Dean?" Castiel asked instead of trying to guess.

Dean takes in another sharp breath and lets out a harsh sigh. He does it again. Sobbing, Dean is sobbing. Castiel feels as though needles are stabbing at his eyes and they start to fill with liquid. Castiels body wants to join Dean in mourning over his mother. Castiel had wanted to warn Dean, that Mary might not be this Holy figure which the Winchesters had made her out to be. But Castiel had hoped. He had been filled with such hope that everything would work out. Because if it did work out, then Dean would open up. Castiel had seen the 'walls' falling in Deans mind.

Sending his grace forward slightly, Castiel probes at the edges of Deans soul.. Castiel could feel that most of his soul was focused on abandonment. It were screaming, angry and red, though also crying, a swirling grey, colliding with the red. Deans soul often did this. mixing emotions like colors on the pallet of his soul. Castiel found it breathtaking.

Deans mind was, by far, worse. Mary had become a martyr for the Winchester clan. Her death had touched a large part of Deans personality and his understanding of the world. His very soul. Parts of his mind were breaking as they tried to correlate the real Mary Winchester with the one the boys had grown up believing in.

The walls were going back up.

Castiel pulls his grace back gently, but not before sending some calming energies between their link. He listens to Deans breathing slowly come down and waits patiently for Dean to speak. Crowley sticks his head out of the motel room and gives Cas a questioning look. Castiel turns his back to the demon, who simply rolls his eyes and ducks back into the room. It’s another moment before Dean is able to speak.

"I just need a friend, Cas." Deans voice sounds hoarse and tired, he adds a dry laugh to the end to try and cover up this fact. It doesn't work.

Castiel smiles sadly, even though he knows Dean can’t see.

"Sam is your friend, Dean. You should be with your brother." he says.

"It's not the same, Cas. Because he's my brother, Okay? Just- Cas, listen, are you coming back home or what?" Deans voice turns almost aggressive, but Castiel knows it’s just to cover up the fear and the pain Dean's feeling.

"Dean I-" Castiel looks over towards the Motel and lets out a sigh. He lets his head drop and he covers his eyes with his free hand "Dean you know I have always considered you my friend-"

"Yeah, well not always." Dean says almost bitterly.

Castiel would let him have that, because it was true, and it was fair...still it bristled something deep inside Castiel. Something that had been left behind by Lucifer.  
"Dean, I am trying to find Lucifer. It's my fault he is out of the cage and it is my responsibility-" 

"Oh, responsibility, you wanna talk responsibility? What about a responsibility to this family? Huh? Maybe the reason Mom left is because YOU weren't there to save her when things got rough! Things are dangerous out here, Cas! We're just humans! We could die at any moment!" Dean draws in a strangled breath "Everyone always leaves." he chokes out.

Dean has just said many things, with many different meanings. Castiel tries not to look too deep into things but somewhere close to where this deep rage burns in Cas, is a softer place, that blossoms when Dean calls Cas 'Family'. Though Cas knows that most of what Dean said was directed towards himself, Castiel doesn’t think he should call attention to that fact. He could argue one point however.

"I ALWAYS come back, Dean" Castiel says in a tone that was not up for debate.

He hears Dean sigh and the sound of his hand running down his face.

“Yeah, Cas” Dean sighs again “Yeah you do.”

Something in Castiels gut is aching. It almost feels like he is being stabbed, but not quite. He has to say something.

“Dean?” 

“Yeah. Cas?” Deans voice still sounded tired.

“I...I” Castiel sighs and leans back more against the Truck. He lets the back of his head rest against the glass of the drivers side window “I wish I could fly there to you, right now.”  
There was a small laugh on the other side of the line and it made Castiel smile.

“God, you sound like a teenage girl, Cas.” Dean chuckles.

“I am extremely old. I think I’m entitled.” Cas dead-pans and Dean laughs more.

After a moment Castiel feels it’s important to let Dean know something else.

“Dean, I am coming back. Once I’ve found Lucifer, I will come...home.” Castiel experiments with using Dean’s terminology for the bunker. Castiel feels a wave of joy wash over him through the link they share. It makes Castiel smile even more. Dean likes it when he calls the Bunker home. Castiel is not sure if he feels that way about the bunker. He will need more time to...adjust.

“Good.” Dean says.

They talk for a few more minutes before Castiel excuses himself. After his goodbyes to Dean, Castiel doesn’t head inside to help Crowley. He goes into his contacts and pulls up Mary Winchesters number. He sends her a text:

Castiel: You need to tell them.

He waits a moment and his phone starts ringing.

“How did you know?” Mary asks urgently.

Castiel sighs.

“I could sense it with my ‘Angel mojo’, as Dean like to call it.” He tells her.

“You didn’t tell anyone...did you?” She asks warily.

“No, but you need to. They don’t understand. This is hurting Dean. He needs to know why.”

“I will tell them, Castiel. I just needed a moment to get a handle on this myself. Coming back from the dead is one thing, but now this...”

“I know this must be difficult for you. I will give you time to explain to them. Just...don’t take too long, Mary. Please...Dean is...not taking this well.” Castiel chooses his words carefully but he still feels like he betrayed Dean somehow.

“I know, and I don’t want to hurt Dean...” Suddenly there’s laughter. Mary’s laughing? “I wonder if I can get the angel that told me, to come back down and tell them. He had a unique sort of...spark.” she snickers.

Castiel considers this. He had assumed Mary had found out through regular humans means. Could she have meant a cupid came to her?

“Mary, which Angel told you that you were pregnant?” Castiel asks slowly.

“The Arch Angel. Gabriel.” Mary answers simply. “he said he knew you.”


	2. Angel in the Spotlight

Castiel had actually lost control of his vessel this time, his breath punched out of him and he just couldn’t seem to get it back. He could hear Mary calling his name but he just couldn’t respond. Was his brother really alive? Castiel slowly sent out his grace into the great universal link between all things. He put out his intent to find Gabriel...his grace burned bright with hope as he felt the softest tremors answers him back. There was something out there, it could be Gabriel.

“Mary, I have to go.” Castiel said quickly and didn’t wait for a reply before hanging up the phone and dropping it into his pocket.

Castiel took a few cautionary steps forward “Gabriel...?” he tentatively asked the universe. 

The universe answered back with a clap of thunder and an explosion of color...confetti?

“Hey there baby bro!” Gabriel beamed at Castiel, his golden wings stretching high and wide, confetti and steamers flying everywhere and a spotlight trained on him from somewhere.

“G-Gabriel?” Castiel reached a tentative hand out “Is it...Is it really you?” Cas got a hand full of his brothers jacket.

“Yeah, Cassie. It’s me.” Gabriel smiled at him and Castiel pulled his brother into a long over due hug.

“Gabriel!” Castiel nearly shouted, hugging his brother fiercely. He felt the needle stinging sensation in his eyes again.

Gabriel squeezed his brother back “Miss me much?” he laughed.

“You’re back.” Castiels voice cracks. He pushes Gabriel away to arms length so he can look at him.

“How are you back?” Castiel knows he’s glaring at his brother but he doesn’t seem to have control over anything he does right now, least of all what kind of facial expression he’s showing.

Gabriel laughs at him and pats Castiels arms. Castiel lets go and Gabriel pulls two coffees from thin air and hands one to Castiel. Castiel takes the coffee and takes a tentative sip. Shocked, he takes another. It actually tastes like coffee, not just molecules. Just like when he was human. He goes to say as much to his brother, but he can see by Gabriels expression that he already knows. The coffee is a gift.

Castiel takes another sip of coffee and waits for his brother to start talking. This is the easiest part of the conversation. The part where he waits for the other person to organize their thoughts. The part where he doesn’t have to worry about what to say next or if he’s giving off the right expression or speaking in the right tone.   
Gabriel dips his finger in the impressive amount of whip cream siwrled on top of his his drink (probably hot chocolate) and he brings the white fluff up to his mouth for a taste. He smiles and then starts talking.

“So basically: God.” He smiles over at Castiel.

“...God brought you back?” Castiel questions.

“Yes and no.”

“I don’t understand.” Castiels brow furrows in his confusion.

“God didn’t personally bring me back, but certain framework he laid out got activated.” Castiel looked at his brother with an even deeper confusion. Gabriel sighed “Ok, so you know how Mama Winchester has a bun in the oven?” 

Castiel purses his lips.

“I wouldn’t phrase it quite like that, but yes.”

“Well that’s one special bun in one special oven.” Gabriel smiles.

Castiel is quiet for a moment, thinking over what his brother had just said.

“I...still don’t understand.”

Gabriels groans.

“Cassie, the bun in Mary’s oven shouldn’t be there. That baby never really exiested. The angels knew when Mary was going to die and didn’t see the point in making a new soul just to get wasted before it's born. So there ‘was’ no bun in the oven. Now, however...somebody’s home.” He takes another sip of his drink “That wasn’t the first Mary that I’ve had to tell is pregnant via supernatural circumstances. When dear old Auntie Amara brought back Mary, she kick started an old prophecy, which in turn brought me back so I could deliver said prophecy.”

Castiel’s eyes widen “The immaculate birth” he breathes “But...Mary is not a vigrin.”

“The moment she was brought back, she was pure. Full on, 'Like a Virgin', virgin. Anyways, the kid is carrying a part of Chucks grace inside of it.” Gabriel sighs “Which means as soon as I delivered the news to good old Mary, the star beacon lit up. Now the north star is pointing every angel in the vicinity at her like some kind of cosmic neon sign.” He gives his brother a weary look “Then she goes and leaves the one place that was protecting her : The bunker. This Mary is worse than the last one, Cassie. I could really use your help.”

“My help?” Castiel repeats dumbly. He’s still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Gabriel is back, let alone that Mary Winchester is carrying Chucks child.

“If you could just convince her to go back to the bunker, it would make my life a billion times easier. That woman is so stubborn!” Gabriel whines. 

Castiel has to laugh at the irony of that. Gabriel rolls his eyes.

“Look, are you gonna help me or what, baby bro?” He gives Cas an expectant look.

“Of course, brother.”

“Good!” Gabriel slaps Cas hard on the shoulder and Castiel shifts forward from the impact “I’ll text you the place where she’s stayin’. Oh and uhh” He looks past Castiel towards the Motel “I’d tell Dean you’re working with Mr.Red Eyes, again.” Gabriel’s smile slips off his face as he talks “And your number one priority right now is Mary, Leave Lucifer to me.”

“Lucifer is my responsibility, brother-“ Cas starts but is cut off by the crash of thunder and Gabriel’s wings are suddenly out again, and they are menacing.

“I will take care of Lucifer, Castiel.” Gabriel’s eyes are glowing white, and lighting sparks across his skin, his voice shakes the air with its power. 

Castiel bows his head in obedience “Of course, Gabriel.” He has not felt this way in a long time. Like one of Heavens soldiers’. Like a Seraph put in his place.

Castiel can see Gabriel’s hand reaching towards him from his peripheral vision. Too late does he realize his brother’s hand going right past his head and towards his wings. 

Castiel lets out a cry as Gabriel grabs a hold of Castiel’s right wing and brings both wings forth into this dimension.

It feels like ripping a band-aid off of a sensitive wound and then dumping salt onto it. The air is punched out of Castiel again, this time the pain is of a more physical nature.   
“Gabriel!” Castiel chokes out.

Castiel searches his brother’s face; Gabriel has a tight grip on a manifestation of Castiels grace. He could end Castiel right now, if he wanted. Though Castiel could not fathom why his brother would want to hurt him, let alone kill him. Gabriel’s face is unreadable, and he’s reaching his other hand forward to grab onto Castiel’s other wing.

“Gabriel, please!” Castiel begs through a strained voice but he is cut off because as soon as Gabriel’s other hand makes contact with Castiel wing, it’s like a circuit has been completed. A blinding white light surrounds the brothers and Castiel feels as though his wings are being ripped off and re-attached. He would scream but his human vocal chords could not correctly interpret the agony that his angelic form is in. Normally Castiel suppresses his angelic self, namely his wings. They are just too ravaged and painful. Right now all Castiel can comprehend is his wings, and pain.

As suddenly as it started, it stops.

Gabriel lets go and takes a step back, a small smile on his face.

Castiel has half the mind to real back and punch Gabriel right in the grace. He stops when he notices he’s not in pain...at all. Castiel’s eyes go comically wide.

“Gabriel...” He starts, turning his shocked face to his brother “Did you...Did-“

“Why don’t you give your wings a much deserved stretch?” Gabriel is practically beaming.

Castiel closes his eyes and pulls his grace inward, reaching for his wings. Normally if he tried this he would be overcome with pain, now however-

Lighting cracks over head and thunder booms as two large black wings appear behind Castiel, stronger than ever.

Castiel gasps as he takes in the site of his wings, wings he has not seen in years, and even longer since he had seen them in this good of shape. He feels the needles prick his eyes again. ‘There were so many ways in which the world could make you cry’ he thinks idly.

He reaches out and runs his fingertips along the shadowy feathers. They glisten and seem to change color like sunlight hitting an oil slick. He hasn’t seen his feathers shine like this since before the Hell fires coated his wings in ash.

“Gabriel.” Castiel turns towards his brother, his lip quivers as he tries to find the words. He settles on “Thank you.” And his voice sounds wrecked. “There is no way I could ever repay you for this.” The liquid has passed over the brim of Castiel’s eyes. He is crying.

Gabriel looked like he might cry too “You’ve been through a lot little bro.” He smiles “You deserve something nice.” 

“Thank you.” Castiel says again and he pulls Gabriel into a hug.

Gabriel hugs him back for a moment before putting on a face and pulling away.

“Come on now.” He smiles at Castiel “Let’s not go all chick-flick like those Winchesters. We’re better than that.” 

Castiel laughs “Of Course.”


	3. Chocolate Covered Pomegranates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Mary share some Chocolate Covered Pomegranates and have a talk.

Castiel had said goodbye to his brother and received the text with the address of Mary. He considered just getting in the Truck, and leaving Crowley without so much as a word. Then he realized that he didn’t need the Truck anymore, that he could just fly there. Then he realized that Crowley might come looking for him, and he would hate for Mary to get mixed up with Crowley. Especially now that she carried Gods son...and Deans baby brother. 

Something inside Castiel’s chest swelled up when he thought about how happy this could make Dean. Dean loved children, Castiel had seen it. Dean especially liked holding a baby who was sleeping. Castiel had to admit that there was something very peaceful about rocking a sleeping infant. In other words Castiel was thoroughly distracted by thoughts of Dean holding babies and didn’t notice Crowley exit the Motel room.

“I smell Arch Angel, miss something fun?” Crowley quips from next to Castiel.

Castiel visibly startles before getting himself under control, with a stone-like expression back on his face.

“My brother, Gabriel, has returned. He will take care of Lucifer. I’m going back home now.” Castiel thinks of flying off, but then thinks that maybe he shouldn’t let Crowley know he has his wings back. So he pulls the Truck keys out of his pocket and opens up the drivers side door.

Crowleys face contorts in rage before a his features cool and he sports a devilish smirk.

“So that’s it. Not even a goodbye kiss.” Crowley smiles at Castiel as Castiel slides into the Truck and rolls the window down.

“No Crowley.” Cas starts the car “I have a bit more taste than to kiss someone like you.”

“Dean didn’t.” Crowley smirks.

Castiel tightens his jaw and swallows roughly.

“The ‘Summer of Love’, as Moose put it. Makes you jealous, don’t it.” Crowley has gotten close enough to swipe a few fingers across Castiel’s jaw.  
Castiel ducks his head out of the way and glares at Crowley who chuckles back at him. Castiel takes in a deep breath and puts the truck in drive before driving off as fast as the engine will allow.

Once Castiel is a few miles away he ditches the truck.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As soon as the bunker door slams Dean is headed for his room. He is NOT gonna sit around and talk this one out with his brother. He hears a half-hearted ‘Dean’ but he’s not about to turn around and Sam’s not about to try and stop him. They both know Dean’s about to loose it and they both know Dean wouldn’t be able to live with the embarrassment, if he lost it in front of Sam.

Once he’s in his room he slams the door and locks it. He takes a few deep breathes, trying to calm down, before he abandons that and let’s out a few sobs. He tries to stop himself but he’s freaking out!

“Son of a bitch” he barley manages to say. His breath is punching in and out of him at random. Is this an panic attack? 

He reaches a hand out as his legs start to give. He he manages to get himself into Cas’ chair before he falls over. He rubs his hands anxiously over the arms of the chair. The whole thing was stupid, he put the damn chair here so Cas could have a comfortable place to sit, while he creepily night-stalked Dean. Only it wasn’t creepy. It actually gave Dean a lot of comfort on the nights when he’d wake up and see Castiel sitting peacefully in the chair. Sometimes he’d have a book (the lack of light didn’t seem to bother him). Other times he’d be sitting with his eyes closed, like he was meditating. It wasn’t something he could ever tell Sam about, it was too weird. And man had it hurt when he had lost it...when Cas had stopped visiting.

He misses his Guardian Angel.

He could really use his Guardian Angel right now.

He sends Castiel a few text messages.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Castiel was sitting in his stolen Truck one moment, and the next he was standing in front of a green motel door, with the large golden numbers '14' hanging from it. From one moment to the next Castiel had soared through parallel dimensions, dipped his wings into the holographic matrix of totality, and spent as much time as he wanted, looking at dodecahedrons in a sky of pure energy, for time meant nothing in-between the dimension. The humans would never understand the power Castiel held or the things he had seen, continues to see. Even while he talks to them he is looking at beings that ghost in between this realm and the next. They think he ‘spaces out’ but truly he gets distracted by the many things that Humans simply cannot understand. 

Castiel takes another moment, giving his wings one last big stretch before he tucks them away, and then he knocks on the door.

He hears rustling on the other side but no answer.

“Mary, it’s me, Castiel.” He tries to re-assure her.

Still no answer.

“Gabriel gave me my wings back.” He tries to explain.

Suddenly the door is open and Castiel is greeted with a face full of holy water and salt. He blinks for a moment before he realizes he has the power to ‘mojo’ himself clean, so he does. Mary makes a little noise but seems content, she invites Castiel inside. Once he’s past the threshold she grabs his arm, lifts up his sleeves and cuts him with a silver blade, and then an iron one. Castiel gently withdraws his arm after Mary seems content that he’s not a shifter, or a werewolf, or any other type of creature she may be testing for.

"Gabriel told me you were coming by." she gives Castiel a quick hug that he was definitely not expecting "Got here quicker than I thought you would." 

"Gabriel repaired my wings." Castiel explains again.

"I thought you were just kind of...grounded. Like you had just lost the mojo to fly, or whatever." Mary's started munching on some sort of round chocolate. She notices Castiels gaze trained on the candy and offers him a piece "Chocolate covered pomegranate." she smiles sheepishly "This baby has given me a bit of a sweet tooth."

Castiel accepts the chocolate and examines it with his 'Angel Vision', as Dean would say. He can clearly see the molecules, they have a beautiful shape. He wonders if maybe Gabriels gift was more than just one coffee. If perhaps he had given Castiel the ability to taste, as well as giving him his wings back.

He sticks his tongue out for a tentative taste. It's...It's.

Well it's not molecules.

Actually it's not much of anything. 

Castiel frowns and Mary starts to chuckle a little.

"You're never gonna taste it like that, just pop it in your mouth." She demonstrates by throwing one of the chocolate candies up into the air and expertly catching it in her mouth. She gives a victorious smile "You try." she urges.

Castiel looks dubiously down at the candy pinched between his fore finger and thumb. If it just tastes like molecules, then no harm done. Yes, it would be disappointing, but it wouldn't hurt him. He could tell they weren't poisonous. Still he hesitated.

"The taste...might not...'agree' with me." Castiel frowned. A memory was immediately dredged up of the last time a foods taste made Castiels mouth sour. A half eaten sandwich from a dumpster, or the pickled egg he had eaten in a $20 dollar bet, he had needed the money whilst he had been human.

Mary is laughing again. This makes Castiel smile, it's so much like Deans laugh. And he feels it is just as easy to make Mary laugh as it is Dean. Though he still cannot figure out what exactly they find humorous.

"Oh, Cas, it was everything from the air quotes to how you phrased the question." she laughs.

Castiel froze. He had not asked that out loud.

"What do you mean you...didn't" Mary looked over at Castiels face and his un-moving mouth. "Think something." she demands in a suddenly intense voice.

'What shall I think?' he asks in thought-form as he tilts his head to the side.

Mary lets out a little yelp before covering her mouth with both hands. She looks at Castiel with intense yet wary eyes. She drops her hands from her mouth.

"I heard that." she says quietly "But you didn't say anything" Mary furrows her brow and takes a step closer to Cas "Are you doing this?" she asks him.

"No." he says but his face shows his concern "But I don't think you're the one doing it either, not directly." he waves a hand in front of Marys abdomen "It's the fetus."

"My baby is causing me to read minds?" her tone is disbelieving. Castiel sighs.

"It is a defense mechanism. Carrying a child of the host can be very dangerous. As you protect the child, it protects you. Mind-reading is just one of the many changes you should expect..." Castiel pauses at the look of growing concern on Marys face.

"How much did Gabriel explain to you?" He asks, a tone of agitation taking to his voice. Gabriel had done the bare minimum with the last Mary as well, Castiel had been forced to pick up the slack.

Mary snorts.

"Not much besides telling me I'm pregnant with gods baby and then trying to bribe me with candy so I'd do what he wanted." she folds her arms in front her chest. 

Castiel lets out another sigh and rolls his eyes.

"My brother is..." Castiel tries to thin of the polite way to say 'jackass' when Mary let's out a snort.

Castiel eyes her and she raises a hand up in surrender.

"I'm sorry" she tries to say without chuckling, but fails. She uncrosses her arms and her face turns slightly ashamed "I'm not trying to do the whole 'mind reader' thing. It's just very...loud."

Castiel blushes slightly and withdraws his grace which had been wandering the room, checking the security of it. With his grace locked tightly inside his Vessel he responds to Mary with "My apologies, this should be better."

Mary is silent for a moment before she smiles. 

"All quiet on the Western front." she quips.

Castiel smiles, he gets that reference.

Mary smiles back before she looks down at Castiels hand and frowns.

"Would you like another piece of chocolate?" she asks.

Castiel looks down at his hand and sees the Chocolate has melted, and the pomegranate flavored filling has spilled out as well. He brings the candy up to his face to to glare at it until it retakes its original shape and the tacky stickiness is gone. Mary makes a 'hmpf' noise. 

"You gonna actually try it now?" she smirks.

"But-" Castiel begins to protest.

"Hey, you're never gonna know unless you try it, Castiel." she smiles at him.

Castiel nods. That is very good advice. He steels himself and throws the Chocolate into the air. It almost touches the ceiling before gravity brings it back down and Castiel catches it in his mouth, just as Mary had done.

Castiel looks down at Mary with frightened eyes. He rolls the chocolate over his tongue, he can taste more of it, but he's still not sure if he likes it.

"Come on, chew." Mary encourages, she can't seem to stop nodding her head, or looking at him with this expectant expression. Yet again Cas is reminded of Dean. It's kind of strange..yet comforting.

Castiel sighs through his nose and bites down on the chocolate covered pomegranate (even though he can tell the pomegranate filling is less than 20% actually pomegranate).

An explosion of flavor happens in his mouth. It's almost painful. No, it's definitely painful. Saliva fills his mouth too fast. His vessel is acting as if it hadn’t eaten in...oh...it actually had been quite a long time. 

He grips the side of his jaw and lefts out a little 'mmff' noise. 

"Oh no, you don't like it." Marys voice is sad but Castiel can't seem to respond. This chocolate is intense, and sweet...and delicious.

"Are you gonna puke?" now her voice is wary, she’s kind of holding her arms out like she might catch him if he were to fall.

Castiel manages to swallow the delicious concoction and takes a deep breath. He now understands how Persephone had eaten so many pomegranate seeds before Hecate had stopped her. Pomegranate was delicious.

"No" he shakes his head, and suddenly he's smiling "May I...have another?"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Before Castiel knows it, several hours have passed.

He can't understand how he let himself get so distracted. Mary is as bad as Dean. She shares Deans humor, his mannerisms, his ability to make Castiel forget about everything else. And she is very kind to him, like she understands. Understands what, Castiel does not know. But it is comforting all the same.

...< p/>

The Candy isn't helping either.

Mary is seated across from Castiel, tossing candy at him, laughing when Cas catches it. She seems elated, and Cas feels the same way. The T.V is playing a show called 'Columbo' and Mary finds it humorous to compare Castiel to the trench coat wearing main character.

Castiel suddenly feels sympathy towards Gabriel. Gabriel is always eating some form of sweet delicacy and Castiel now understands how distracting they can be. 

A text message is what pulls him out of his candy induced state.

Gabriel: BTW Don't eat the candy :)

Castiel freezes. 'Why?' he types back.

Gabriel: It's a secret ;)

Castiel lets out a sigh and looks up at the ceiling.

"You drugged the Candy, didn't you?" Castiel asks.

Mary gives him a horrified look.

"I would never!" she starts but is cut off by a smooth voice.

"But I would" Gabriel appears behind Mary, who startles.

"Gabriel!" Castiel yells agitation right as Mary does the same.

Gabriel rolls his eyes.

"I needed to get Mrs.Fussy pants over here to take a chill pill." Gabriel tries to defend himself.

"You drugged a woman carrying a child of the host?" Castiels voice is like steel. Castiel stands up and takes a step towards his brother before Gabriel raises both hands.

"The bun is safe, don't worry." Gabriel tries to placate his brother.

Castiel growls back.

"Okay, okay, baby. Child of the host, whatever." Gabriel drops his hands "It can't be affected by anything Mary imbibes, Cassie. Or did you forget that with the last Mary? The host can't take a chance that the mother might fuck up" he looks at Mary "Nothing against you."

"What did you put in my candy?" Mary stands up as well and she is menacing. It seems it runs in the family to stand up to Angels. Castiel smirks at her.

"Nothing!" Gabriel says a little to quickly. 

"Gabriel." Mary and Cas say in unison.

"Okay..." he looks around the room guilty "I didn't put anything in them...I bought them that way?"

"Bought?" Castiel asks.

"Stole, whatever." Gabriel rolls his eyes again.

"I don't care how you got them, what is IN them!" Mary yells at the Arch Angel, who seems to cower a little under her glare.

"They're kind of...edibles?"

"What?" Mary and Cas ask at the same time.

Gabriel gives them a strange look.

"You guys have got to stop doing that-"

"Gabriel!" Castiel barks. 

"Jeeze, you'd think the weed would of mellowed you out a little." Gabriel huffs.

"W-weed." Mary asks in shock "Y-you mean, I'm...high?" she giggles a little on the last word.

"Bingo." Gabriel says snapping his finger and pointing at her "Though I'm surprised it had any affect on you, Cassie. Must be a side affect of that gift I gave you. I'd be wary about you Angelic tolerance. Looks like it's trashed."

"Get out." Mary orders.

"Wha-" Gabriel starts.

"Get out!" she yells "And never drug me EVER again." 

"Scouts honor." Gabriel holds up three fingers and then vanishes.

Mary turns to Cas and her serious look suddenly fades into a fit of giggles. Castiel can't help but chuckle along slightly. 

"Can you believe that? I just threatened an Arch Angel!" she laughs. Castiels own laughter picks up too. Soon they're both laughing so hard they're hunched over, gasping. 

Castiel never laughs like this, and he's not sure exactly what's making this situations so funny. He thinks it might be the 'weed' Gabriel was talking about. 

Mary sinks too the floor and lays out on her back. The laughter dies out till she's smiling up at the ceiling.

"Oh boy, I'm stoned." she whistles.

Castiel lays on the floor as well, because it seems like the right thing to do. He looks over at Mary and she looks back at him.

"I would never let anyone stone you, Mary." Castiel tells her sincerely. He remembers people stoning others to death in the times when he watched over the original Mary. However, it is not so common now, especially in the part of the planet they are located. He wonders why she would worry about that.

 

That starts Mary laughing again and Castiel chuckles along, unsure what's so funny.

"No, Cas, I mean I'm high." she laughs.

Castiel tries to tilt his head though at this angle is it quite difficult. Mary laughs at his contorted position.

"It's like...being drunk...but...happier." she sighs happily.

Castiel thinks about that. He had been drunk before, things had seemed funnier when he was 'drunk'. Though not as funny as they seem now. Castiel thinks he should tell Mary this.

"I was drunk once." he says proudly and he giggles a little when Mary laughs.

"Oh really?" she tries to say with a straight face.

"Yes." he beams at her.

"And how" she pauses as she sets herself up on her side, her arm supporting her head "did that happen?" she smiles at him.

"I found a liquor store." he tells her gravely.

"And?" she asks.

"I drank it." Cas deadpans.

They fall into another fit of laughter. Castiel loves this. He loves laughing like this, making other laugh with him. He loves not feeling the weight of the universe on his shoulders. He loves not worrying. He's calm for the first time since...far too long. Since he last watched over Dean as he slept, before Lucifer. So it is no wonder that the only worry left in Castiels mind is that of Dean. He wishes Dean could be here. He thinks Dean would enjoy this very much. Castiel decides he will bring up the topic of 'weed' and getting 'stoned' with Dean.

"Don't tell Dean I got high." Mary says all of the sudden. Castiel visibly startles.

"I'm sorry" she apologizes quickly "Just your thoughts, they're...loud, again." she seems to look slightly uncomfortable before looking away.

"My apologies." Castiel blushes as he pulls his wandering grace back into his vessel. He hadn't even noticed that his grace had left his Vessel, again. He tries hard to lock it back up but its falling through the barriers of his vessel like water through his hands.

"Forget it' Mary tells him, placing a placating hand on his shoulder "I need to learn to block this stuff out anyways. I don't want you to...stop being who you are, just because I'm uncomfortable. Just..." she coughs anxiously "If you could just stop..thinking of Dean." Castiels eyes go wide and his blush deepens "It's just I'm his Mom, it's kind of weird, I guess. I mean I get that you're a couple and all-" she stops herself as Castiel turns his guilty eyes away "Oh." she says.

"We are bonded, Dean and I, but..." Castiel can't seem to make his throat work.

"You're not dating." she finishes for him. Castiel nods.

"But you want to be." She adds.

Castiel draws in a sharp breath. He's not so naive to think that this conversation is normal. Talking to your 'crushes' mother about said 'crush'. He worries what Dean would think if he ever found out.

"I won't tell if you won't." Mary says quietly, with a tint of humor.

Castiel looks over to Mary, who watches him not with a look of humor, but of one filled with sadness, pity.

"I won't tell." Castiel answers quietly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Castiel and Mary had talked for hours. Castiel doesn't think he's ever talked that long in his existence. At least not with human vocal chords. Though a surprising amount of the conversation had taken place within their minds. Castiel and Mary had found a way to communicate without words. The telepathy now went both ways. He doubted Mary would be able to communicate like this with another human.

Now, Mary was passed out on the bed, fully clothed with her shoes on. Castiel had tried to take off her shoes so she would be more comfortable, but he was simply too 'high'. Mary had said they had probably eaten too many edibles. Castiel had at least managed to get an extra blanket from the motel closet, and drape it over her. He had wanted to fly to Germany to get her a feather duvet that he knew to be very soft, but his attempt at flying had ended...badly...he may have ended up on the roof of the motel.

Castiel was laying on the floor, his body turned so he could see the T.V. The original 'Ghostbusters' was on. Castiel knew the script but actually seeing the movie was quite entertaining. He can't help but compare the films way of hunting with Sam and Deans. Cas finds it quite humorous. His eyelids are starting to feel very heavy and he feels like he is starting to sink into the floor. Maybe he is, though instead of startling him, it just makes him more...tired.

Castiel closes his eyes, and falls asleep.


End file.
